Magnetoresistors are often utilized for the contactless detection of changes in state, such as the measurement of an angular position of a rotatably mounted part. Magnetoresistive-based sensors typically include magnetic field-dependent resistors, which are arranged in a bridge circuit configuration and through which a control current is fed. When a magnetoresistive-based sensor is influenced by a magnetic field, a voltage can be established in which the magnitude of the voltage depends on the magnitude and direction of the magnetic field associated with the sensor.
The relationship between an associated bridge circuit voltage and the magnetic field direction can be utilized in a contactless magnetoresistive sensor, for example, to detect the angular position of a rotatably mounted part. Such sensors are particularly useful in automotive applications. Magnetoresistive sensors are typically configured from a magnetoresistive film that is formed from a magnetic substance that exhibits a magnetoresistive effect and generally possesses a single active layered structure.
Magnetic sensors can be formed based on permalloy material. One example of such a magnetic sensor is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0088175A1, entitled “Permalloy Magnetization Reversal Sensor,” by Jason M. Chilcote, et al., which published on Apr. 28, 2005. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0088175A1 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A magnetoresistive sensor may be acted upon by a magnetic field oriented in a particular manner, such that a definite control current can be applied to the current contacts of an associated bridge circuit. The voltage that is then established at the other contacts can be measured on an ongoing basis. In general, the serpentine pattern of magnetoresistive material utilized in magnetoresistive sensors can be connected electrically in a Wheatstone bridge arrangement in order to sense changes in the resistance of the magnetoresistive material in response to changes in the strength and direction of a magnetic field component in the plane of the magnetoresistive elements. In order to monitor the changes in the resistance of the material, associated components, such as amplifiers, are generally connected together to form an electrical circuit, which provides an output signal that is representative of the strength and direction of the magnetic field in the plane of the sensing elements.
When the circuit is provided on a silicon substrate, for example, electrical connections between associated components can be made above the surface of the silicon or by appropriately doped regions beneath the components and within the body of the silicon substrate. Components can be connected to each other above the surface of the silicon by disposing conductive material to form electrically conductive paths between the components. When appropriately doped regions within the silicon substrate connect components in electrical communication with each other, an electrically conductive path can be formed by diffusing a region of the silicon with an appropriate impurity, such as phosphorous, arsenic or boron to form electrically conductive connections between the components.
Based on the foregoing it can be appreciated that there is generally a need and desire for the design and implementation of highly sensitive magnetic sensors. Prior art magnetic sensing devices have been limited in the range and offering of device sensitivity. There are also requirements for lower power consumption and smaller sensor sizes, which are not provided by prior configurations. It is therefore believed that a continuing need exists for magnetic sensing devices having improved sensitivity, power offerings, and decreased magnetic sensor size offerings that utilize permalloy thin films.